


Just Looking For Company

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: All Alcina wanted was someone to settle down with. Though it would seem no one was interested in her after finding out she had three terrors for daughters. It seemed a blessing in disguise anyway as they were more often than not interested in her for her money anyway.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Just Looking For Company

Shrugging off her backpack, she slumped down at the only empty available table. Looking around the place people were talking, while looking to her. Once she gave them eye contact they turned away.

"Never seen anyone sit down at a table before?" she thought a little amused. 

"What you wanting?" a man now asked as he stood by her table.

"Surprise me," she shrugged, now looking up after he'd gone to now meet a pair of hazel eyes. 

She couldn't help the blush that tinted her cheeks upon setting eyes upon the woman and she was now the one to turn away quickly.

 _'Never see anyone as beautiful as her before,'_ she thought to herself as she looked down at the table on hopes of finding something to help distract her with her embarrassment.

The sound of a chair scrapping across the floor had her looking up sharply. 

"Hi," the woman greeted with a smile to die for.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Why had she come over? Quickly remembering that she'd been spoken to, she quickly cleared her throat.

"Uh, hi." 

The woman sat to then pull her chair forwards so that she was closer to the table. 

"You're a new face," the woman commented. "Sorry for the intrusion and not introducing myself. I'm Lady Alcina Dimitrescu."

Her heart beat faster now at the mention of her actually being someone.

"Hope Connors," she finally gets out without screwing it up. "I'm not actually from these parts no. I was born and raised in England, but I've been traveling a lot lately."

Yeah that was the best way to put it.

"Ah, I see." She smiles, turning to look at Hope's worn backpack.

Hope quickly dragged it over the table to hide underneath her in embarrassment once again. 

"Special of the day," the man returns to place the plate down in front of her. 

He then holds out his hand to which Hope now frantically searches for her money. 

"I won't be serving no beggar," he now frowns ready to take the plate away.

"It's quite alright," Alcina now steps in. "She's just forgotten to bring her money out with her that's all."

She pays for the food so Hope doesn't have to. The man then turns to head off, muttering to himself.

"I'll pay you back, I promise. I hate owing," Hope now sighs.

"It's nothing," she simply smiles. "Enjoy your meal."

She watches how she digs in, like she's never eaten in sometime.

"Times are getting harder," Hope now frowns as she finishes off. 

Alcina nods in response before asking about where she'd be staying.

"Have you got relatives nearby?" she asks. 

Hope shakes her head. 

"I don't usually hang around," she shrugs as she stands.

"You're more than welcome to stay at my place," Alcina offers.

She knew from experience how things played out. Especially seen as this woman was being quite overly friendly.

"I'm fine, but thank so much for the offer and for the food."

She nods in response, looking quite saddened by the fact that she won't join her. Hope can't help but feel a pang of regret at not accepting the offer. She now sighs and turns around. 

"So, where do you live?" 

The woman perks up at this. 

"The large manor at the back of the village," she states.

So it wasn't just all for show, but she really was wealthy. As you head for the door and open it, she backs away a little.

"Something wrong?" Hope asks.

"The sun affects my skin," she sighs.

"Oh," Hope just nods. "Do we just wait it out?" 

"When I left this morning it wasn't half as bad as this, but my hat should protect me."

"Um, would you like my coat?" Hope asks her as she's shrugging out of it.

"Thank you," she smiles, now seeing the marks on Hope's arm.

Hope just covers them as she heads out first. Alcina follows on, coat over her shoulders like a cloak. Hope's silent as she walks the path through the village, it's Alcina that breaks the silence.

"So, what brings you here?"

Hope pulls her backpack back up onto her shoulder while shrugging.

"Got me away from home."

"Bad childhood?" 

Hope nodded. "Like I said I live my life on the streets, pickpocketing, stealing. Uh, not like I intend to from you. I only do it to pay for a-"

"It's alright," Alcina smiles. "In fact I can actually give you some money if you want it."

"You're already doing enough for me," Hope shakes her head at her.

"I've actually had many people just out for my money," she frowns. " They only leave when they meet my daughters."

"They sound wonderful," Hope smiles. 

"I suppose you'll be the same. I guess I'll only tempt you for one night."

"You sound like you're looking for a companion," Hope turned to her.

"Is it that obvious?" Alcina grins.

"A little," Hope smiles back. "Besides I've actually hoped that someone would be as kind and beautiful as you. Someone that needed just as much attention from someone else as much as I do."

"We're the same it seems," Alcina smiles as they both now make it to the front door. " Plus you're really beautiful too."

Hope couldn't help the blush that took over once again. 

"After you," she gestures. 

Hope steps inside, her jaw dropping at the beauty of this place.

"My Lady," a woman's heard behind her.

"Run a bath for our guest," Alcina's now ordering her. "And make up the guest bed?"

Hope gives a nod. 

"Yes, make up the guest bed."

"Yes, My Lady."

"Mother!!!!" came a whine from down the hall.

So these were the dreaded daughters.

"Alya's being a bitch like usual," the brunette stops to look at the newcomer. "Who's this?"

Hope looks to Alcina, who's now laying her coat down.

"Her names Hope, she'll be staying the night. Try to act nice, alright?"

The brunette snorts before turning to head off.

"That's Pandora," Alcina informs her.

"She seems nice," Hope shrugs.

"Your baths ready, my lady." The maid returns.

"Thanks," Hope smiles to now follow the woman on.

She's in awe at the sheer beauty of this place, it definitely showed the persons beauty too.

"I've left you some towels, soap and such. Once you're done I'll show you to your room."

Hope gave a nod, waited while the woman left before getting undressed. It would be refreshing to finally wash the grime from her body. The scars could never be washed away, but she didn't much care about that. Slipping into the tub, she couldn't help but relax a little. Though that was only until shouts and bangs were heard outside her door. Sighing she started to wash herself down, wash her hair then climb out the bath.

"It's mine, get your own!"

"That is mine!"

"Girls, play nicely!" Alcina was now heard.

The noise stopped as the three moved on, or so Hope thought. As she stepped from the bathroom she was suddenly ambushed. They were shorter than her, but that didn't stop them. There was strength in numbers.

"Mothers taking in a filthy stray," a blonde sneered.

"She's only here for the night," the one you remember as Pandora informed them.

"I highly doubt that," the other blonde smirked. "Especially if we have something to do with it."

"You do know I've dealt with far more worse people than you right?" Hope asked.

"She's speaking back to us!"

The other blonde raised her hand, but someone grabbed it from behind.

"Enough!" Alcina glared at them. "Go find something else to do, like finding frogs or something?"

The three headed off without sparing a glance behind.

"They can be such children sometimes," she sighed.

Hope gave a shrug. "I told them I've dealt with worse."

At this Alcina smiled. 

"Your room's just down the hall," she points before taking her there. "The maid will bring you some new clothes and don't go fighting me on it. I'll win. "

Hope heads into the room with a bright smile on her face. If she could just calm those three, life wouldn't be so bad for her or Alcina.

"Forgive me, but I saw what happened back in the hall."

Hope turned at hearing the woman just now come in.

"I've not seen anyone stand up to the girls like you did."

"They just need a little discipline," Hope shrugged. "I'm sure they're really nice girls."

The maid shook her head. "I've heard many things about them. They're cruel to just about anyone, all apart from the Lady."

"Well she is their mum isn't she?"

The woman goes silent before looking to the door before speaking again. "She took them all in, much like you. But you see she wants someone her own age to-"

Hope nods, she'd already had the conversation with Alcina.

"I wouldn't mind staying to get to know her more, but I'd need to do something about the three girls. Like you say if they're adopted, who knows what background history they have?"

The maid nods. "I'll leave you to dress in peace."

"Thanks," Hope smiles at her as she turns to leave.

oOo

Once she's dressed she heads off to find Alcina who's reading by the fire.

"Thanks for the clothes."

Alcina sets down her book before turning to look at Hope. Her long brown hair is soft and shiny looking now, her skin also brighter and whiter than before. 

"That's my favourite dress," she points out. 

"Oh!" 

"Don't worry I was the one who picked it out for you," she smiles. "It looks lovely on you."

Once again Hope is blushing. 

"Come join me," she gestures to the seat opposite. "You're more than welcome to do as you please, you know."

"It's kind of hard for me to do that as I've never had the privilege before," Hope sighs as she sits herself down. 

"You know my daughters have had a rough start in life just like you, but none of them are as well mannered as you."

Hope smiles at the compliment. "They say being nice gets you nowhere, but I just don't have a single mean bone in my body unless I'm forced to protect myself."

"They also say you have to be cruel to be kind," Alcina reminds her. 

Hope nods.

"Enough of this talk," she now turns the conversation around. "If you're to leave tomorrow, how much will you be needing?"

"About that," Hope now informs her of changing her mind. "I'm actually willing to, uh, stay longer. If you want me to that is? I wouldn't want to intrude."

"My dear," Alcina now laughs. "Has our earlier conversation been forgotten already." 

Hope shakes her head. "I remember, I just-"

"I would love you to stay with me,"

"And I would love to stay with you," Hope grinned wildly.

"We don't want her here, mother!"

"It isn't up to any of you to decide that!" Alcina snaps, making the three back down. "Besides I want the company."

"You have us, mother."

"I do and I love you all, but it's not that kind of company I need from you three."

They looked to her then to Hope.

"I couldn't care less if you like me or not," Hope shrugged.

"Good cause we don't!"

Alcina sighed heavily. "Life's short, girls. Don't waste it by fighting."

The three huffed and turned around to head out.

oOo

That night Hope tossed and turned, she just couldn't sleep. Climbing from the bed, she went in search of something to take her mind off things. The smell of smoke lingered in the air, someone smoked? Opening the door to the smoke room, she found Alcina sitting with a glass of wine in hand looking at the fireplace. A lit cigarette was laying in the ashtray.

"Life's short and you're shortening it even more," Hope frowns.

Alcina glances up at you, giving a smile. 

"I'm cutting them off, I swear."

"You better."

"Wine?" she offers.

Hope nods as she takes the glass offered to then have Alcina fill it for her.

"Couldn't sleep?" she now asks.

Hope shakes her head as she swallows.

"Too busy thinking things through," she sighs. "I mean I had to sleep with one eye open or risk getting stabbed." 

Alcina takes another sip before patting the seat next to her.

"You have nothing to worry about here," she reassures her as Hope sits beside her.

"I don't even know you, though I feel as though I'm safe just being next to you."

"I'm glad to know you feel that way," she smiles as she rests her head on Hopes.

"Tomorrow, I'll see if your daughters would like to do something constructive with me."

"We could always go picnicking? Ride into the hills on horseback?"

"That sounds delightful, I look forward to it."

Alcina turns to kiss the top of her head. Things were definitely moving forwards. And for once in her life, she was happy, no more than happy. She had the family she always dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Note to self: never have a crazy idea like this again. I miss Vampcina. I can't stand powerless Alcina and her daughters 😭😭😭😭
> 
> Got the name for my oc from:  
>  **Hope** Jensen (Assassin's Creed Rogue)  
> Faith **Connors** (Mirrors Edge first game 😁)


End file.
